My Edward
by ilovetwilight4eversims3
Summary: She saved him. He loved her. They were inseparable since then until high school came and with it came popularity. This story is about Bella growing up, her relationship with her parents and Edward, of course. The thing is life's a bumpy road that likes to throw some rocks in your way once in a while.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I saw him and realized he was just as gorgeous as I remembered with his green vibrant eyes that spoke volumes, unruly bronze-ish hair and that crooked smile of his that just made you want to melt. But even though he looked the same I knew that deep down he couldn't be less like my Edward.

My Edward was caring even if he wasn't cared for for a while, sweet and had a lovely but kind of lonely heart while the man standing across the room was an arrogant, cocky version of him that had an empty if existent heart

I hadn't seen him in years. Since granny's funeral.

But let me tell the story from the start.

It all started when I was four…

A/N:

Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic (that I've posted that is) so be nice or not, it's up to you ;) Let me know what you think though.

I don't know how long the story's going to be as I've only written three chapters yet but when I have an estimate number I'll let you guys know.

If you have any questions feel free to send me a pm or just ask in your review.

Hope you'll enjoy it and thanks for joining the ride.

See you in the next chap.

Hugs and kisses,

Rafaela 3


	2. Chapter 1- The beginning

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight :( Stephanie Meyer does. But I do own the idea for this story!**

**Chapter 1- The beginning**

Bpov

I'm having so much fun! Mommy and daddy have just taken me to see the Sesame's street show. It was amazing! They sang and danced and laughed. Everything was so colorful and pretty. We went to get an ice-cream after that and because I'm a big girl daddy let me have a whole bowl of bubblegum ice-cream for myself. It was pink, pretty and oh-so delicious!

Now we're walking home because mommy said that it's a beautiful night to go for a walk. It really is. It's one of those rare starry nights. The moon is shining brightly, glad to have all her star friends along with her and the sky is a dark contrast to all of those thousand light bulbs. I don't mind walking because that way everyone can see my pretty, new dress that has lots of deer all over it and a bow.

Mommy and daddy are talking about some grown up thing but I'm too busy twirling and playing with my dress' bow to actually hear what they're saying.

All of the sudden I start to hear someone shouting ahead so I start walking faster to see what's going on.

"Isabella!" mommy shouts

I keep on walking as fast as my tiny legs allow me. Sometimes I wish I had daddy's gigantic legs to walk fast like a cheetah. The shouting gets louder and louder as I approach the alley. That must be where all the shouting is coming from!

"Isabella stop running and come back here. Right now!" daddy shouts

I finally reach the alley and I can make out a giant man shouting. Only I can't see why or at whom. He's waving his arms like a wild man and shouting really loudly. I keep inching closer and closer to try and see what's causing all the noise.

That's when I saw him. The why and the whom. It was a little boy!

_**A/N:**

**Hey guys! So here it is! The first chapter. Can't you guys just imagine lil' Bella in her cute little dress? I wonder who the little boy is? I've put a link in my profile for you to see Bella's dress as well as some other things related to this story, more particulary with the first part of it, that will make absolute sense later on. So you guys can check that out if you want. I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think by leaving a review! ** **Hugs and kisses, Rafaela :)**


	3. Chapter 2 - The little Boy

******Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight :( Stephanie Meyer does. But I do own the idea for this story!**

**Chapter 2 - The little boy**

Bpov

"You little thief! Who do you think you are coming here and stealing from me? Me!" the man shouted while lifting his hand to…to… He's going to hit the little boy!

"Stop!" I screech.

I start running towards the boy and when I get to him I hug him to protect him from the mean man.

"You can't hit him! He's just a little boy."

"I can do whatever I want and I'm not going to let a little bitch tell me otherwise. He stole something that was mine and he needs to be taught a lesson. Now get out of the way so that I can teach him what respect is. A good spanking is just what he needs!" the man retorts

"No!"

"No? Fine. Then I'll just have to spank you as well!" the mean man says while lifting his hand again, this time to hit us both.

I close my eyes waiting for the slap when I hear daddy.

"You will do no such thing to my daughter!"

To say the man is shocked would be an understatement.

"Drop your hand and get away from my daughter." Daddy says.

"Isabella dear come here." Mommy said while handing me her hand.

I lose my deathly grip on the boy and really look at him for the first time. He has very green eyes and a funny red-ish, bronze hair? I can't really tell what color it is because of how dirty it is.

"Are you okay? The man didn't hit you did he?" I ask him very softly because I can see that he's scared.

He nods slowly and cautiously.

" It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Come with me, my mommy and daddy will take us home. Home is safe okay?" I whisper softly because I can see he's suspicious. I would be too if I was all alone and then all of the sudden someone just offered to help me.

I offer him my hand and tell him as softly as I can "My name's Bella and I can be your friend if you want."

He doesn't answer but takes my hand either way.

"Okay. Let's go home then!" I say with a smile.

I walk to where mommy's standing and take her hand.

"My friend's going home with us. Is that okay mother?"

"Now, Isabella why would he come home with us, you silly girl?"

"Because his parents aren't here and he's cold and probably hungry. And he probably doesn't even have a family or a home." I look at him and ask "Do you?"

He just looks at the ground so I guess he's kind of embarrassed about that.

I whisper into his ear "That's okay. Everything's gonna be alright now. We'll find you a new family. You just wait and see."

At that he looks at me like I've grown a second head. Much like mommy actually. I just squeeze his hand.

"Isabella I understand you just want to help your little friend but you can't take every stray dog you see home okay? You don't even know if somebody's looking for him." Mommy says while crossing her arms.

"But mother! We can't just leave him here. He's gonna get sick. I'll take care of him, I swear I will. You won't have to do anything. Just let me take him home and you won't even notice he's there!"

"Isabella-"

"If he's staying here then I'm not going home either!"

"Now you listen to me and listen carefully missy! I am your mother and as your mother I'm telling you you will do as I say and I'm saying we are going home and your friend is staying right here!"

I don't like the way mommy spat out the word friend. As if he was below us or if he was anything less than us. That's not nice at all!

"No mother! You listen! What if it was me? What if it was me that was on the streets with nowhere to go and no one helped me? How would you feel? What would you think then?"

"She's right darling and we both know it." Daddy says "Sometimes you're too smart for your own good kid. Let's just go home. This has turned out to be a stressful night for all of us. What we all need is to get some rest."

"Fine." Mommy says. She's still not happy though.

"Does that mean that my friend can go home with us?" I ask

"Yes sweetie. Let's just go home." Daddy says while grabbing my hand in his much bigger one.

I hold on to the little's boy hand tightly and whisper to him "Everything's going to be alright now, okay?"

At that he looks at me with his eyes full of hope and dreams yet to be fulfilled.

**_A/N:**

**Hey guys! H****ere it is! The newest and longest chapter yet! I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter is being written and it's turning out to be the longest chapter to date! I can't wait for you guys to read it! There are some stupidly cute parts in it with our two little friends ;) Let me know what you thought about this chapter by leaving a review. Reviews are highly appreciated and I try and get back to each and every one of them!**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**Rafaela :)**


	4. Chapter 3- Becoming Edward

**********Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight :( Stephanie Meyer does. But I do own the idea for this story!**

**Chapter 3-Becoming Edward**

"Will the mean man come after us?" I ask

"No darling, you're safe now." Daddy answers

"Okay!"

I'm humming a song from Sesame's street when I notice the boy's shivering. He must be cold.

"Are you cold?" I ask him

He shakes his head no while still staring at the ground as if it's the most entrancing thing ever, much like he had been doing since we started walking. I know he's cold though as he doesn't stop shaking.

I tug on daddy's hand to get his attention and when he gets on the same level as I am I whisper in his ear.

Daddy nods and takes his blazer off.

"Charlie! What do you think you're doing?" Mommy asks

"Taking my blazer off because the boy's freezing, obviously."

"But...but...He's filthy!"

"So what Renee? I'll just ask Maggie to wash it for me later." Daddy answers while handing me his blazer.

Maggie's our housekeeper. She's really nice, has black hair and light brown eyes.

I motion for the boy to put it on.

When he finally manages to put it on I giggle because he looks so cute with his hair sticking up in every direction and swimming in Daddy's way too big for him blazer.

The boy shots me a quizzical look and I tell him how funny and adorable he looks.

He smiles at that. His smile is sooo pretty.

"You have a pretty smile." I whisper quietly while blushing.

At that his smile just grows and I smile back at him. It's nice to see him happy for a change.

The rest of the walk home mommy and daddy keep on whispering back and forth between them. It seems like mommy's really upset.

When we finally get home I rush to get to Maggie while pulling the boy with me.

"Maggie! Maggie!"

"What is it Isabella? Is there something you need?" Maggie asks.

"Yes! Yes! This is my new friend!" I'm sooo excited! Maybe a bit too much? No? Nah. "He needs to take a bath and I was hoping you would help me?"

Maggie looks at me skeptically and examines the boy and I can see it in her face she's wondering just where he's from.

"He was on the streets and a mean man was going to hit us so I stopped him" Maggie's eyes bulge out "And then daddy got the mean man to not hurt us and here we are!"

"Did your parents allow you to bring the boy home?" Maggie asks

"Of course!" I roll my eyes. That's a silly question. Sometimes grown-ups are so weird. "How did you expect him to be here if I was out with mommy and daddy when I found him and they hadn't allowed me to bring him home?" I laugh quietly while shaking my head "Now will you help me with his bath? Please! Pretty please!" I ask with my best pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. Let's go to the bathroom then." Maggie answers

When we're at the doorway of the bathroom I look at the boy and see that he's looking at me with a weird look. Yet again.

"It's alright. Maggie's just going to help with your bath. It's really nice and warm and there's bubbles! I promise nobody will hurt you here. You're safe now."

He nods slowly while eyeing the tub filling with water and bubbles as if that was the weirdest yet fascinating thing he had ever seen.

Maggie helps him to get out of his clothes and motions for him to get in the tub. He looks at me as if making sure it's okay and safe to do as she says. I nod at him and he gets carefully into the tub.

"Where is he going to stay Isabella?" Maggie asks me.

"In my room, of course." I answer

"And what is he going to wear? I mean he can't just put his dirty clothes back on after taking a bath." Maggie retorts.

"Umm…" I hadn't thought about that actually. Of course he needs clothes and pj's and shoes and all that. "Umm…" Think Bella, think! "Umm…" Oooh! I know! "Well, there's a really pretty golden chest in the attic that's full with daddy's clothes from when he was a kid. Maybe he can wear that. I bet daddy doesn't even remember they exist so I don't think he'll mind it."

"Um. I suppose he can wear those. I mean the clothes are clean, the only problem is if they will fit him. I'll go get them so you don't have to leave the boy's side because I can see how much of a security blanket you've become to him. You get him to your room 'cause it's warmer there and I'll be there in a minute with clothes for him okay?" Maggie says

"Okay."

When the boy is all wrapped up in a gigantic, fluffy, white towel I grab his hand and lead him to my room.

My room is the prettiest ever. My bed is big and fluffy with a pink quilt and lots of pillows and I have toys and stuffed animals and books!

"This is my room. Do you like it?" I ask the boy

He looks around in what I suppose is awe and nods.

"Isabella here are some clothes that I think will fit the boy just right." Maggie says.

"Great!"

Maggie helps the boy to put the clothes on. They fit him perfectly.

"Thanks Maggie!"

"You're welcome sweetie. If you guys need anything else call me okay?" Maggie says

"Okay. Thank you." I turn to the boy "Are you hungry?"

He shakes his head no but I don't buy it.

"Come on let's go to the kitchen and I can make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Would you like that?"

He nods shyly.

I make the sandwiches and we take them to my bedroom.

We eat them on my bed. He's quiet the whole time.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

He nods.

"Are you tired?"

He shrugs.

" Let's go to bed." I say

I grab Mr. Snuggles and then I go to bed. Mr. Snuggles is a white cute stuffed rabbit.

"Hey. Do you want Mr. Snuggles ? He will keep you safe and he's really cute. Here, you can keep him." I hand him Mr. Snuggles . He still has a careful look in his eyes but I can see that he's starting to get comfortable here. "What's your name?"

He shrugs.

"Don't you have a name? Everybody's got one."

He just shrugs again.

"Well, we'll just have to fix it then. Can I give you a name? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

He just looks at me as if I'm crazy or something but nods either way.

"Well let's see then. Is there any name you really like?"

He shakes his head.

"Okay then. Umm… You look like… umm… Josh? No, no, no. Philip?"

He shakes his head.

"Charlie? No. Umm…Anthony? Yeah, that's it! Wait, wait I know! Edward! Aunt Esme gave me a book in which there was this character I really liked named Edward and Edward is a very cute name. Yeah that's it. You totally look like Edward. Edward Anthony! That's perfect! Perfect!"

I start jumping up and down on the bed. He smiles really big.

"Do…You…Like it?" I say breathlessly from all the jumping.

"Yes. That's nice." He says.

I just stand there gaping at him. That's the first time he's spoken. It's nice.

"Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." I say while extending my hand and smiling really, really big.

"Edward Anthony." He says smiling just as big and shaking my hand.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I'm sooo excited for this chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Just how cute are these two? Let me know what you thought by leaving me a review. About next chapter: I haven't started writing it yet so it might take a bit longer for me to post it. Or not. Who knows? Maybe inspiration will struck me and I'll write it in no time. Just letting you guys know where I stand regarding the next chapter. Anyway. :P**

**See you guys soon!**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Rafaela :)**


End file.
